


Vernal Rites

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They've never really celebrated Easter.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vernal Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an Easter gift for Parenthetical.

They've never really celebrated Easter. Never set that much store by any of the religious festivals, come to that. Sam's never been completely sure how Dad stood in relation to God - he suspects that _Dad_ was never completely sure - but whatever his beliefs were, church and chocolate eggs didn't feature highly. Thanksgiving is the Winchesters' festival.

Still, when they find themselves awake and alive at daybreak on Easter morning, driving away from a job that came one gunshot away from going south, Sam feels like celebrating. He doesn't mention it to Dean, just nudges him to pull over and digs in the glove box for something he can use. Dean gives him a funny look when he jumps out of the car clutching a bag of salt and the crumbled remains of some rye crackers - the nearest Sam could find to grain - but doesn't comment.

Sam climbs to the peak of the hill and casts around for the right place to stand. If the universe had a decent respect for mythical tropes - or maybe if he’d thought of this sooner than two seconds ago - there'd have been a bubbling spring. Instead, he makes do with a slightly muddy puddle. He casts a handful of salt and rye into the water, and thinks about death and resurrection, about Aphrodite and Demeter and Eostre, and sends up silent thanks for the coming of spring.

Then he turns, feeling slightly sheepish, and heads back to the car.

Dean's waiting there more or less patiently, and when Sam climbs back into the passenger seat he doesn't start up the engine right away. Instead he digs around in his jacket pocket for a minute, and comes up with a paper bag. He passes it over to Sam.

Sam opens it cautiously and peers inside. In his experience, putting your hand into a bag Dean's given you without looking inside is a very bad idea. ‘Chocolate eggs?'

'C'mon, Sammy. When have you ever known me to pass up an excuse for food?' Dean looks completely nonchalant, like it's normal to be able to produce a bag of Easter eggs out of thin air. Sam knows he must have planned this, though - they've been out in the wilds of Nowheresville for the last two weeks.

'You're a pig, Dean,' Sam says affectionately, grabbing a handful of the eggs before passing the bag back to his brother.

Dean starts the car, then digs into the bag himself.

Sam rolls his eyes in disgust as Dean fills his mouth with chocolate, and pretends not to notice the egg that Dean casts out onto the highway, the _Thank you _he mutters under his breath.

They've never really celebrated Easter.


End file.
